La Otra Zelda
by Melodhei
Summary: Dark y Link son hermanos, pero hermanos que aman a la misma persona... Un malentendido para dejar de amar...Un engaño para conseguir lo que se quiere. LinkxZelda DarkxZelda
1. La Apuesta

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí pongo mi fic de Zelda**

**Que llevaba tiempo queriendo publicarlo**

**Pero como estaba en clases y no tenía tiempo…**

**Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones (y a una semana de Navidad, cosa que me anima más) asi que… aquí va!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**La Otra Zelda: ''La Apuesta''**

Estoy en el colegio, he llegado tarde, y obviamente el muy simpático del profesor me dejo afuera... congelándome con el frío de invierno n-nU

De repente suena la campana del timbre, por fin!, ya llevo como dos horas congelandome del frio U.U

Veo como todos salen de la clase apresuradamente

Pero yo, obviamente, espero a Zelda, porque siempre es la última en salir, porque es la mas relajada de todas al guardar sus cosas, eso es una cosa que me encanta de ella... (cara de estar en las nubes) xD

Bueno, como iba diciendo n//n, Zelda iba saliendo, pero de repente alguien sale detras suyo y la empuja, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo,

Yo, obviamente, iba derecho a pegarle al imbecil que la habia empujado, pero justamente ese imbecil era... mi hermano Dark T.T

Cuando iba a ir a alegarle, él me agarro del brazo, y me llevo hasta el baño de hombres, ¿que estaba pasando? o.O

Cuándo llegamos, y yo todavia no habia podido ir a ayudar a mi Zelda n-nU, y pegarle a mi hermano X.X, me puso contra la pared y dijo...

- Bueno, ''querido'' Link, te tengo una propuesta...

- ¿Que propuesta? - dije alzando una ceja

- Bueno, mejor dicho una apuesta

- ¿QUE APUESTA? - dije, irritado por tooooodo el tiempo que Dark se demoraba en hablar

- Que beses a Saria - dijo picaramente - y te dare lo-que-quieras

- ¡¡¡¿QUE BESE A SARIA?!!! - grite, ¿se estaba volviendo loco mi hermano?

- Te puedo conseguir algo con Zelda- dijo, guiñando un ojo

- Mmmm... pensandolo bien, eso es una buena, paga... pero tiene que ser un beso en la boca?

- Si

- Pero... ¿corto? – pues si era un beso en la boca y ADEMAS largo… me muero X.X

- Si!

- Bueno, apuesta aceptada - dije dandole la mano, cerrando el trato, y sali corriendo del baño

_-Tontito, no sabe donde se ha metido… - dijo Dark en voz, baja, sin que yo lo escuchara_

-----------------------------------------------UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES----------------------------

Bueno, las clases estan acabando y… (se escucha el ruido del timbre) ¡Se acabaron!

Tomo mi mochila, dispuesto a disculparme con Zelda por haberla dejado tirada, pero nuevamente, mi hermano interfirió

- ¿Ahora que pasa? – le pregunto, dispuesto a pegarle por molestarme de nuevo

- El beso con Saria tiene que ser A-H-O-R-A

- ¡¿AHORA?! –dije, no estaba dispuesto a darle el beso a Saria en tan poco tiempo

-Si, hermanito, o quieres dejar a Zelda? – preguntó

-Claro que no! – exclame – mira que enseguida voy…

- Pues, que estas esperando?

- ¡SARIA! – grite, a verla de lejos, y corri hasta alcanzarla

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto ella

- Esto! – y le di el beso en la boca, dejándole perpleja

- ¡¿QUE?! – grito ella, al por fin reaccionar, pero fue un poco tarde, pues yo ya habia ido donde mi hermano a decirle que ya habia cumplido la apuesta, pero me di cuenta de algo muy, muy malo,…

Zelda estaba ahí, parada y pálida como un fantasma, con lágrimas corriendo por su cara,…. habia visto el _beso _con Saria y todo!!!, cuando me dirigi a ella, se fue corriendo, sin dejarme explicarme

- Uf… creo que va a ser difícil darte el premio con eso, hermanito – dijo Dark al llegar, con una sonrisa malvada

- IMBÉCIL! – grite furioso, tratándo de darle un puñetazo, pero falle

- De verás creiste que iba a cumplir? - dijo, a la vez que esquivaba mis golpes – _No todo lo que brilla es oro _– dijo a mi oido, y salio corriendo de alli

- ¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!! – grite a todo pulmón y golpeando con mis puños el suelo, y a la vez empapado, pues se habia puesto a llover…

¿Por qué me pasaba estaba pasando esto a mi? – pregunto en voz baja, mientras empezaban a correr lagrimas por mi cara, para luego confundirse con las gotas de la lluvia - ¿Por qué, no puedo dejar de querer a Zelda? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Empece a caminar hacia mi casa…

…con pasos lentos, pausados, y pesados, ensuciando las zapatillas nuevas, pero eso ya no importaba…

… parecia un zombie, sin esperanzas...

… con el corazón roto en pedazos…

…moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar el pasado…

…pero esa era una tarea imposible…

… cerre los puños, que todavía cargaban la ira de el engaño de mi hermano…

…tome una rosa del suelo, roja como la sangre…

…una rosa, que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido de Zelda…

… y la encerre en mi mano, haciendo que sus espinas se clavaran en la piel…

… haciendo que la sangre fluyera de mis manos…

… pero no me causo dolor ninguno…

… el dolor de mi corazón era millones de veces mas grande…

…de repente, levante la cabeza, y vi que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de casa…

… la abri, sin gana alguna, y la deje abierta, mis fuerzas no me dejaban interferir mi camino…

… me di paso hasta llegar a mi dormitorio…

… por suerte Dark no estaba allí para molestarme…

… me deje caer en la cama…

… para que lentamente, las lágrimas empezaran a fluir…

… me fije nuevamente en mi mano, que estaba manchada en sangre…

… la rosa seguía alli, intacta…

… la deje debajo de mi almohada…

… y me curé la mano…

… y dicen que el amor es bueno?...

… que el amor es hermoso?...

… la razón de ser para cada persona?…

… por qué soy tan débil ante el amor?...

… sigo dando vueltas en mi cama…

… tratando de responder preguntas sin respuestas…

… y sin darme cuenta, caí en los brazos de Morfeo

---------------------------------- A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ----------------------------------------------

Me despierto, todavía tengo la cara roja por el llanto, y me doy cuenta que mis ropas siguen mojadas por la lluvia de ayer, mejor me voy a duchar…

Bueno, ahora tengo que buscar una ropa que sirva para poder perdonarme con Zelda… que puede ser?

No puede ser muy llamativa, pues creerá que estoy coqueteando con otras, pero tampoco muy fea, porque puede pensar que ni me esforze en perdonarme…

Listo, ya me decidi, unos jeans oscuros, con una camiseta blanca y zapatillas, también voy a llevarle la rosa del día anterior

Miro el reloj, Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo!!

Corro sin tomar en cuenta mi estómago, que rogaba por un poco de comida, pues desde ayer que no comía

Me quedo esperando afuera, sin darme cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ¿Dónde estaba Dark?

Probablemente se aburrió de esperarme y se fue él solo, auque, eso era mejor, pues así no me podía molestar.

Me senté un rato en el suelo suspirando…

¿Qué le iba a decir a Zelda cuando saliera de clases?

Pues no podía llegarle y decir cualquier cosa…

Segur que me mandaba a freír espárragos!

Empecé a pensar…

Por todas las diosas!

- ¿Por qué son tan difíciles las mujeres? – pregunte en voz baja… y nadie me respondió

Bueno, tenía dos horas para pensar un buen discurso, así que abrí mi mochila, saque lápiz y papel

- Veamos… - pensé en voz alta…

Y empecé a pensar que le iba a decir…

Escribí unas cuantas líneas, pero en vez de parecer un discurso para ser perdonado, parecía una declaración de amor

Y eso no era lo que estaba buscando… hasta el momento

Borré todo, aunque deje algunas ideas que _quizás_ me servirían para después

No se me ocurría nada!!!!

Escribía una cosa y la borraba

Después otra y también la borraba

Realmente no sirvo para esto de los discursos U.U

Deje el lápiz y la hoja de lado

Cerré los ojos para pensar mejor

Peor empecé a recordar lo del día anterior, y eso no me gusto

Pero de repente empecé a quedarme dormido

Y… sin darme cuenta, me quede dormido

-------------------------------------------- DOS HORAS DESPUÉS -------------------------------------

Escuchó un sonido lejano… pero que me molesta muchísimo

… ¡El Timbre!

Empiezo a guardar todo, y me doy cuenta de que no pense nada para Zelda… pero, iba a improvisar

Reviso si esta la rosa… ¡¡Maldita Sea!! La rosa se marchitó!! Y era una pieza clave

Pero… ¿Qué hago aquí sentado?

(Me levanto del suelo)…

… y me doy cuenta que estoy horriblemente despeinado

Así que corro al baño para arreglarme un poco

(Salgo del baño)

Uf! Ya están saliendo de clases!

… me pongo la mochila al hombro…

… arreglo un poco mis ropas…

… tiro la rosa marchita lejos…

… total ya no me sirve, y es un mal recuerdo…

Veo que Zelda va saliendo pero…

- ¡¿¡¿ QUE DIABLOS…?!?!

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Listo! ¡Por fin termine el primer capítulo! ¿Les ha gustado? n-n**

**Espero que si!**


	2. Peleas

**SIIIIII! ^^ **

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo!**

**Lo sé, lo sé…. Ha pasado casi un año desde que no había actualizado!**

**MIL DISCULPAS! **

**Es que han pasado demasiadas cosas…**

**Pero ahora se han venido las vacaciones y les traigo este regalo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten! :D**

**N/A: Dije que actualizaría ayer, disculpa! Pero es que un virus se metio en mi computadora y tuvieron que reiniciar el computador -­_-''''' Asi quw tuve que escribir de nuevo el capi *-***

**Por cierto:**

**CDP = Cambio de Percepción (se ve la historia desde el punto de vista de otro personaje) **

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**La Otra Zelda: ''Peleas''**

¡¿QUE DIABLOS…?!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sin poder creer lo que veía frente a mi.

No. No podía ser. Quería cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir jamás.

Delante de mi tenía una imagen que jamás olvidaré.

Zelda había dejado atrás toda esa ropa tan conservadora que solía llevar, eso vestidos largos, que le daban esa seriedad tan característica de ella.

En cambio, llevaba una falda bastante corta para el gusto de Link, la cual mostraba unas largas y sensuales piernas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por unas botas negras.

Subiendo la mirada, descubrí que llevaba una blusa _muy_ apretada, dejando al descubierto unas curvas que llamaba la atención de todos los chicos que iban saliendo de la clase.

Y no pude evitar estallar en celos cuando vi a _mi_ hermano tomando de la cintura a Zelda y propinándole un beso en los labios, el cual se fue intensificando cada vez mas, obligándome a apartar la mirada, sintiendo como si me estuvieran acuchillando.

_¿Cómo pudiste…?_ – dije en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

Estuve a punto de caer de rodillas, pero una mano suave me tomó por atrás… era Saria

Recordando fugazmente lo que había sucedido el día anterior, trate de crear una excusa que decirle, pero no se me ocurría nada. Demonios!

¿Por qué me besaste ayer, Link? – me preguntó Sara, frunciendo el ceño

Yo…

Mírame a los ojos, por favor – dijo tomándome de la barbilla y levantando mi rostro, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba llorando…- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré, ¿le decía o no? Después de todo, Saria se había convertido en una persona en quien siempre he confiado.

Así que, armándome de valor, le conté todo lo que había pasado, con lujo de detalles, sonreí interiormente al darme cuenta como mi amiga me iba perdonando poco a poco.

¡Tienes que olvidarla! – me reprimió Saria

Es muy fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo… es imposible

Vamos, yo se que tu puedes

Ojala fuera tan fácil! – dije mirándola a los ojos, resentido - ¿Has tratado de hacer eso alguna vez?

Saria agachó la cabeza

Supongo que no…

Volví agachar la cabeza, perdido entre mis pensamientos.

Este… Saria?

Si?

Debo… ocuparme de algunos _asuntos_ – dije, sonriendo de lado y levantándome de donde estaba.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Link? – me pregunto, un brillo preocupado asomándose en sus ojos

No te preocupes por mí, no es nada importante – mentí.

Si tú lo dices…

Sacudí un poco mis ropas, quitándome el polvo de encima, y empecé a caminar hacia la escuela, mas específicamente hacia el patio, donde todos hablaban sobre el repentino cambio de _mi _Zelda, y de mi _queridísimo _hermano.

De repente, sentí todas las miradas sobre mi, me sentía incomodo, pero eso ya daba lo mismo…

Sentí el silencio que se creaba mientras pasaba, y cómo las personas me abrían paso…

Sentí como hablaban de mi en susurros, posiblemente el rumor sobre el día anterior había corrido como pólvora entre todos ellos…

Sentí las miradas de Saria a lo lejos, todavía con aquel brillo preocupado en sus ojos…

Sentí como se crispaban mis manos, y al mismo las de mi _hermano_, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos…

Y lo que mas me dolía, sentía la indignada y decepcionada mirada de esa joven de rubios cabellos… más conocida como Zelda

… Levante la cabeza

Es un _gusto_ volver a verte, hermanito – dije con voz irónica

Me sorprende volverte a ver por aquí, quién diría que alguien como tú fuera tan… _valiente – _contesto altivamente, una sonrisa burlona asomándose entre sus labios

Cierra la boca, farsante mentiroso, tus palabras están de sobra aquí – Dark me mira asesinamente

Cuida tus palabras, _pequeño_

¿Pequeño? Recuerda que tenemos la misma edad… pero oh! – me hago el sorprendido – seguramente las neuronas no te alcanzan para sumar

Serás…

**------------------------------------- CDP-------------------------------------**

Serás… - dijo Dark, levantando el puño

No! por mucho que estuviera enojada con Link, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño.

Aunque me hubiera roto el corazón…

*** FLASH BACK ***

_Estaba esperando a las afueras de la escuela, para acompañarlo hasta su casa, como siempre_

_El chico estaba demorando, ¿Qué había pasado? El siempre había sido puntual conmigo_

_Sonreí, posiblemente se le había quedado algo en la sala de clases o se había quedado hablando con alguien, él era tan despreocupado, era tan…_

_Me sonrojé, últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en Link… sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y tenía pensado ese día declararme, saqué la rosa que había guardado con cuidado_

_Era de una especie muy rara, única en el mundo, sólo brotaba una vez cada 2 años, y un día en especial, Caelum Adiuvo era su nombre, y cumplía el deseo de su portador si sus intenciones eran buenas._

_Me aburrí de esperar, además al mirar las nubes, se notaba que iba a llover, así que tomó sus cosas y fue en busca de su 'amigo' _

_Cuándo iba en mitad del camino, escuche alguien que gritaba '¡Saria!', la voz se me hacía conocida, demasiado conocida…_

_Me di la vuelta, sentí que algo se quemaba en mi interior, ardía, se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos… una sensación inexplicable._

_Ahí estaba mi rubio besando a Saria… por suerte el beso fue corto, no lo puedo creer…_

_Ahora me estaba mirando! _

_No… no debo llorar!_

_Agh… ya no lo puedo evitar…_

_Te odio… - susurré – pero te amo…_

_¿Por qué soy tan ciega?_

_Debo abrir los ojos, el __**no **__me ama, eso es todo…_

_¡Se esta acercando!_

_No, esto no esta bien, para nada bien._

_Aléjate! – le grito_

_Creo que no me escucho._

_Empecé a correr, varias veces estuve a punto de resbalar por los charcos de agua que se habían creado gracias a la tormenta que se había librado…_

*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***

Bajé la cabeza, no quería recordar mas ese día…

¿Qué fue ese sonido?

Algo había sonado como si hubiera caído al piso, no… parecían dos que habían caído al piso

Pero qué…

Oh oh… LINK!

- ¡Dark suéltalo! – traté de agarrarlo de un brazo, pero se libró de mí

- ¡Déjame! – dijo propinándole mas golpes a su hermano, el cual estaba debajo de él, tratando de defenderse y atacar cuando podía.

- Maldito seas! – Le dió una patada a Dark adonde _más le dolía_ – Yo me ocupare de que te quedes sin hijos…

El mencionado rió burlonamente desde el suelo, mientras Link se levantaba.

- ¿Hijos con quién? – dijo sonriendo pervertidamente, y señalando a Zelda con los ojos, a lo que muchos de los hombres presentes rieron animadamente. El rostro de Link se desfiguro, convirtiéndose en una mueca furiosa.

Cómo se atrevía el muy… ¡Jamás haría _eso _con él!

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, Dark no quedaría _impune _luego decir semejante insinuación…

Me levanté, me acerqué, empuje un poco a Link… sentí una corriente eléctrica al tocarlo, al estar tan cerca de él…

NO! No tenía que pensar en eso…

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, se concentró en su _novio_

- ¿Realmente crees que tendría hijos contigo? – dije poniendo una de mis mas inocentes sonrisas

- Claro que si, total para tener un hijo uno se _divierte _– me respondió acercando su rostro al mío… mala elección

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – le grité, quitándome esa sonrisa taaan falsa, y propinándole una cachetada que resonó por todo el patio

_Toma eso, embustero _pensé para mi misma.

Sin pensarlo, dirigí mi mirada hacía Link, y sentí un atisbo de _compasión _por él.

Era tan tierno…

**------------------------------------- CDP-------------------------------------**

Reí. Vaya cachetada que le puso Zelda.

De repente siento que ella me mira. Le respondo con la mirada.

Nos quedamos mirando embelesados, es tan bella…

Tengo que acercarme a ella, no se por qué, pero debo acercarme…

Doy unos pasos, inseguro, como un bebé empezando a caminar

Se escuchan gritos como 'Ve por ella, campeón', 'Estas jodido, Dark, ´Y ahora declaramos al príncipe Link y a la princesa Zelda, marido y mu..' , todas en tono de broma, con risas en medio.

_Vuelve a la tierra, Link, no puedes tener nada con ella… tú eres un simple aldeano joven y ella la Princesa de Hyrule me dije a mi mismo_

Tenía que ver la realidad. _La verdad es cruel._

Ante los ojos decepcionados de Zelda, los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros, y la sonrisa triunfante de Dark, decidí pasar de largo a la joven, y dirigirme a la aula, total… la campana ya había sonado

…

Lo sé, esa es solo una excusa falsa para no darme vuelta y correr hacia Zelda, de soltar todo ese sentimiento que tengo guardado desde hace tanto tiempo…

No aguanto más, la ansiedad me carcome, la angustia me quema, solo deseo estar con ella unos minutos más...

…unos segundos más...

Pero… qué es eso? Parece una rosa, pero es demasiado rara, nunca había visto una rosa dorada!

Mejor la recojo…

Hmmm. Me parece que Zelda me había hablado sobre esta rosa…

Ya lo recuerdo! Se llamaba Calium Ariuto… no… Careto Amuto.. no!... diosas, por qué tenia esa manía de ponerle nombres en latín a las cosas!

Ahora si! Se llamaba… Caelum Adiuvo! Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en un deseo, en un solo deseo…

_ ¿Qué Dark se muera? No… por mucho que lo odie, es mi hermano_

_ ¿Qué todas las chicas se mueran por mí? Báh… eso ya lo tengo… je…_

_ ¿Qué mi hermano y Zel terminen su relación? SI!... o no? Mejor no… tengo algo mejor para pedir…_

_Que ella se enamore de mi._

_Sí! Eso era! _

Ese era su único sueño, el deseo mas puro de su humilde corazón.

Pero… le desesperaba saber cómo se cumpliría

Ya tenía la ayuda de la preciada rosa pero…

Cómo vendría la ayuda?

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

LO SE!! Abuchéenme -_- pero tengan en cuenta que el PC lo reiniciaron recien el viernes T-T

Respuestas a reviews :)

**miru_yumi**: si... definitivamente Dark va ser un dolor de cabeza para Link!... y si, Dark salio con Zelda! No me mates T-T… Y claro que tu apoyo vale mucho! :)

**la generala**: que bien que te pareció interesante! Que presentías que vio link?

**misszelda**: jo… así que te quedaste entrada? :P espero que sigas dándome reviews entonces! :)

**Zelda_Sheik**: EEh! Que bien que te pareció entretenida :D Si, Zelda ha hablado poquito, pero en el fututo tataré de que hable mas!

Gracias por sus reviews!

Y a los demás que pasen por aquí también agradecería mucho de que dejasen uno :D


End file.
